Is It Wrong, Dean?
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Sam's aware of how Dean feels about him but Dean doesn't know that Sam feels the same way so Sam want's to know, is it wrong? Wincest. Wee!cest.


**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is my first attempt at Wincest and Wee!cest even though they're kind of late teens. It was great to write, I kind of worried that they're slightly OOC but I'm sure as I get more confident, I'll grasp the characters better. Let me know! This is for my closest friend – ThePointGirl – for making me realise that I could write anything I wanted. Thank you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters.**

**[Is it Wrong, Dean?]**

Sitting in Bobby's living room, his nose in his science textbook, Sam observed as Dean paced the kitchen with his mobile phone attached to his ears as he got more angry at hearing the endless dial tone. When he went to voicemail for what was like the hundredth time, he hung up and slammed his phone down on the kitchen counter. Dean, despite everything, still cared about his father's welfare when he was alone on a hunt and didn't answer his mobile. Their father would go missing for weeks on end, either leaving them at Bobby's or in a motel, and wouldn't bother getting in touch even though he knew they worried – well, more Dean.

Closing his textbook, Sam walked into the kitchen and pressed a hand against his brother's shoulder. "Dad will be okay, Dean. He always is." The tension in the older brother's shoulders dissipated at the touch of his younger brother's hand, his touch soothing against his agitated nerves as he ran his hand over his face before nodding his head.

"I know, Sammy." He whispered before turning to look at his younger brother and smiling. "Have you finished doing your homework?" Dean had never been academic. He only went to the local high school because Bobby made him. Dean used it as an excuse to flirt with the girls, taunt the teachers and just get out of the scrapyard for half of the day even though he did enjoy tinkering with the motors. Dean had always had a way with motors. This contrasted against Sam who did enjoy going to the school and enjoyed being left behind at Bobby's for a long period of time because it meant he was in a school long enough to learn something. Even though he didn't understand, Dean always made sure Sam worked hard and accomplished every homework task before allowing him to do anything else in the evening.

Nodding his head, Sam moved over to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of Soda. Popping the caps, he held one out to his brother and sighed. "I hate it when you're wound up, Dean." Dean just looked over at him, reached out for the bottle of soda before pushing himself away from the table and tousling Sam's brown locks that were now getting too long for him but he refused to get it cut. This didn't upset Dean because he liked the look Sam was sporting now. It seemed to remind him that his baby brother was getting older and even starting to make his own decisions. He smiled as Sam growled, his hands immediately reaching up to fix his hair back to how he'd had it sitting before Dean had found it necessary to tousle it. "You know I hate it when you do that."

"And you know that's why I do it," Dean pointed out as he smiled at his brother but it wasn't long before his hand was reaching back for his mobile, his fingers tapping across the button and Sam knew that he was texting their father. It would be a simple text just telling him how Sam was doing at school, this that and the other before mentioning that they hoped he was okay but Dean didn't like John to know that he was worried.

"Will you stop that!" Sam snapped reaching out and grabbing hold of the phone, taking the battery out of it and then handing the empty mobile back with a sigh. "Dean, Dad's fine. He's just gone off the radar like he does every time he decides he needs to go on a hunt solo. God, anyone would think that you hated being alone with me." Sam joked as he'd noticed that Dean's excessive calls to John had taken place after Bobby had left to go on a hunt of his own, stating that he'd back in a couple of days and that the idjits had best not blow up his house while he was gone, leaving the two boys alone with each other.

Dean looked over at his little brother, his eyebrow cocked as he forced a laugh. "I do hate being alone with you kid! You're a dork," he joked lightly as he moved through to the living room and searched for the remote down the side of the T.V, noticing Sam's textbook before shaking his head. It was stupid trying to lie to Sam. He knew that the younger boy was the only person in the world that could read him inside out. He sensed that Sam probably knew about Dean's feelings, about how Dean couldn't be alone with Sam longer than a few minutes because he was afraid of how he'd react and how Dean desperately wanted Sam to feel the same.

"Dean," he heard Sam call quietly and he jumped realising that the tone of his brother's voice indicated that it wasn't the first time Sam had called his name. Turning to the side, he looked at his brother before smiling.

"What?"

"You were deep in thought than," Sam joked as he flounced down on to the couch, a lot more graceful than Dean thought someone as tall and lanky as Sam could, before stealing the found remote out of Dean's hand. "Should I be worried about what you were thinking about?"

"Hey, I can have thoughts," Dean commented as he moved Sam's textbook away from the couch and smiled at Sam's carefree laughter at his comment. "You're such a bitch," Dean said reaching out and punching his brother's arm lightly, his smile wide as he turned to focus at the T.V. Silent fell over them as they watched a random crime show, Dean mentally complaining because he hated dumbass procedural cop shows. There were billions of them out there and every single one of them followed the same damned pattern but he didn't say anything because he knew that Sam enjoyed them.

Thirty minutes had passed and the two brothers had long since guessed who the murderer was, their answers different so there was a bet on to see who it was, when Sam finally said, "is it wrong, Dean?"

Dean turned to look at his brother, his arm casually slung over the back of the couch so that Sam could nestle in as close as he could without spooking Dean or without elbowing him because the boy was a damned fidget while watching T.V. "Is what wrong, Sammy?" The boy glared at him for the use of the pet name but there was no hatred behind it now, he was used to it and actually quite liked knowing that Dean was the only one he'd allow to get away with calling him that.

"The way you feel about me," the boy shyly muttered, the T.V remote suddenly a lot more interesting than both the T.V and Dean.

Dean mentally kicked himself for being the one that put such a wounded look on Sam's face. "Some people would think it was wrong," he commented quietly as he nodded his head, "but it doesn't matter, Sammy, because I wouldn't do anything. You're my brother and I love you. That's enough." He promised squeezing his brother's shoulder before turning back to watch the screen.

There was only a few more minutes of silence before Sam had climbed into Dean's lap, his hands resting against his shoulders as he shook his head. "What if I don't want it to be enough?" He asked as he pressed down against Dean, his hand running through his hair slightly and smiled at him. "Dean, I..." He growled as Dean flipped them over so that Sam was now pressed up against the arm of the couch.

"You don't know what you're playing with here, Sammy. If this goes bad..." He closed his eyes not even wanting to think about what could happen to their relationship if they ever were stupid enough to do this and it was to go wrong. Sam was all he had in the world, apart from Bobby and their Dad but neither of them were as important as Sam ever would be, and there was no way he could ever afford to lose that.

Sam didn't seem deterred though as he ran his hand through Dean's hair, tightening at the nape and pulling his brother's lips down so that they crashed onto his. It wasn't cute and loving like you'd expect a first kiss to be. It was harsh, punishing and a combination of teeth and lips as if Dean was trying to scare Sam away from what this could but but it didn't stop Sam from giving as good as he got. He tugged harder on his brother's ashen blonde hair, his teeth nipping at his bottom lip hard enough to break the skin before licking at the wound gently then pulling away. Both brothers were breathless, their glares hard as one tried to break the other.

"We can do this," Sam whispered as he ran his hand down Dean's muscled chest before taking hold of the amulet into his hands, a smile toying on his lips like it did every time Dean let him touch the necklace that dangled around his neck, before looking up at his brother. "Please Dean. Stop thinking rationally for the first time in your life," and then for an extra measure, Sam thrusted up against his brother causing Dean to groan as Sam's knee pushed against his growing erection. "I know you want me, Dean, and you've stopped yourself for months thinking that I wouldn't want you back."

"It's..." _wrong_ but the word went unsaid because he knew that even if it was, he could never bring himself to say it out loud. He couldn't admit that the feelings he had for his younger brother were sick and perverse because it would make him think those things about himself. He also couldn't think with Sam moving between his legs, the actions causing Dean to dry hump the younger boy's thigh as he leant in and pressed a small kiss against the boy's lips. "If we do this," Dean whispered against the boy's lips, "I don't know if I'll ever be able to let you go," he was afraid to admit that out loud, his sudden need to possess his younger brother but it had always been there.

"No chick flick moments," Sam teased but he saw the hurt flicker in Dean's eyes as well as felt him start to move but he tightened his grip on him, his legs quickly wrapping around his waist as he manipulated the situation so that Dean crashed back against his chest. "I won't be letting you go either," he responded causing Dean to smile as he leant in and pressed a kiss to his brother's lips, his hand gliding down his chest before coming to the buckle of his jeans and flicking it open so that he could slide his hand inside. "Dean," Sam gasped loudly as his hips bucked up, his head rolling back at the first simple touch causing Dean to grin as he leant down and pressed a kiss to the slightly tanned skin, desperate to sink his teeth in but didn't want to startle Sam, not this time anyway.

"Sammy," he whispered not sure what his brother wanted from this but Sam just looked at him, his eyes black with lust and Dean swallowed past the lump as he nodded his head and pressed a kiss against the boy's lips before crawling down his body. The jeans shimmied down to his knees, not making a lot of access but just enough, as Dean leant in and licked the swollen tip of Sam's cock. Sam hissed, his hips thrusting up in reaction causing Dean to chuckle as he took hold of his brother's hips before running his tongue along the underside of the erection and then back up, running his tongue around the end before swallowing Sam whole causing him to shout out Dean's name at the new sensation. Moving back up, Dean's fingertips teased Sam's balls as his head bobbed back and forth on his length.

Sam was finding it hard to breathe, his fingertips digging into the couch that hard he was surprised he hadn't ripped it yet as he said Dean's name in a mantra of, "Dean... oh please, Dean... Don't stop... Never, stop, oh Dean... Please." the same words, jumbled over and over again as he slowly lost coherency as Dean went down as far as he could causing a tightness to form in Sam's stomach that he wasn't used to but could tell that he was going to enjoy the feeling off. His eyes closed, his head back against the armrest as he felt like he couldn't feel anymore but that was until Dean hummed around him. Without warning, Sam's body convulsed as the vibrations was the trigger to his climax, causing him to grunt Dean's name and an apology for having not given his brother any warning. Dean didn't seem to mind, he swallowed as much ashe could before pulling back and smiling at his younger brother. "Dean, that was..." his words were cut off as lips aggressively pressed against his, Sam's arms wrapping around Dean's back so that he could keep the kiss going on for as long as he could.

Breaking off for air, Dean pressed his forehead against Sammy's and smiled. "That was amazing, Sammy." However, now that Sammy had come down, he was pawing at Dean but Dean grabbed hold of his hands and restrained both of his wrists in one hand above his head. "One step at a time, Sammy. I'm not going anywhere, okay?" Disappointment clouded over Sam's face but he nodded. "Good," Dean promised before climbing off of his brother after one final kiss, "now I think you'd best go shower." He said pulling his brother up, laughing as he watched his brother hop so that he could tug both his jeans and boxers off not caring that they were standing in the living room, it was just them two after all.

Nodding his agreement, Sam handed Dean back his mobile battery before pressing one last kiss to his lips and then running up the stairs. Dean watched him leave, a dopey smile on his face before he quickly gathered himself, his head shaking as he mumbled, "no chick flick moments," before moving over to the table and picking up his discarded mobile so that he could place the battery back in. Giving it a moment to load, Dean got another Soda out of the fridge and took a swig before staring at his phone as it vibrated. Lifting it, Dean sighed as he saw a message of their Dad stating that he was glad everything was okay here because he didn't know how long he'd be gone this time. Dean just smiled.

This time, his dad could take as long as he wanted because Sammy and he had all the time in the world as long as he was gone.


End file.
